


Maybe? Maybe.

by na_i_nai



Category: Jojo’s bizarre adventure
Genre: Golden Wind, JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure - Freeform, M/M, risopro - Freeform, vento aureo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24721582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/na_i_nai/pseuds/na_i_nai
Kudos: 20





	Maybe? Maybe.

A familiar scent of tobacco comes through as Risotto opens the front door. It is currently 11PM.

Sitting on the couch is a man casually smoking a cigarette. He casts a glance towards Risotto, who just returned, then immediately turns his head away.

“You’re back, huh. How’d the mission go?” It’s supposed to be a question, but Risotto can’t sense any sort of genuine concern coming from the man. _Ah, yes, the typical apathy._

“Just the usual stuff,” Risotto responds vaguely. He understands very well that these greetings are just trivial formalities that basically mean nothing within the squad.

_...Damn it,_ Risotto curses quietly. Although he’s been lurking in the world of assassination for long enough, he still can’t seem to accept how this man in front of him always gives him the cold shoulder despite all his hard work. He casts a glance with a hint of despise towards the man on the couch.

“...What?” the man replies, as if noticing Risotto’s dissatisfaction.

“...Nothing. Have a good time smoking your cigarette. I’m gonna go take a shower.”

\--------

He thought that perhaps the shower could calm him down, but the frustration remains inside him. Risotto has always prided himself on his calm and cool personality, but the current circumstance makes him doubt himself.

 _Am I just too pent-up?_ Risotto can’t seem to find any other explanation for his troubling mood.

It has been a while since their last session. Yes, he is involved in _that_ kind of affair with Prosciutto, but neither of them pays particular attention towards the deed, nor do they consider it as some sort of “special” relationship. _It’s simply a way to take care of the most basic human needs. Nothing more than that._

Risotto tries to convince himself of this, yet his desire for Prosciutto seems to gradually intensify. He suddenly recalls the man’s utterly despicable attitude earlier in the living room, and the sheer unpleasantness of the experience helps suppress his urge.

 _He’s just a jerk after all_.

\--------

“...What on earth are you doing here?” Risotto asks as he opens the door and sees Prosciutto lying on his bed.

“What? Can’t I come?” Prosciutto responds nonchalantly.

“You know there’s an empty bed in the adjacent room. Why don’t you sleep there?”

“I’m not quite used to it.”

_What a difficult man._

Nonetheless, Risotto isn’t someone who’d pick a fight with his own team members for such trivial reasons; plus, he’s worn out, so he decides to just let Prosciutto be.

“Make some space, I’m gonna sleep,” Risotto says to the man in bed. 

Yet, the man doesn’t seem to bother at all, and continues reading the magazine in his hands.

Prosciutto’s attitude is getting on Risotto’s nerves. “What the fuck is all of this? First, you barge into my room, refuse to leave, and now you’re not even gonna let me rest?”

“You’ve always been a night owl, haven’t you? Spending some time with me right now should be nothing for you.”

“Who says I’m spending time with you?”

“Whatever. As long as I’m in this room, you can’t go to bed.”

 _Shit. Not again._ Risotto just can’t argue with this man. He suddenly remembers that there’s an empty bed in the adjacent room and begins to walk towards the door, ready to get rid of this nuisance.

“Hey. Where are you going?” Prosciutto’s voice sounds perfectly calm, but his eyes reveal just a hint of insecurity.

“Next door.”

“...Don’t you have anything to say to me?”

“...Huh?” The sudden question thrown at Risotto leaves him speechless. He has no idea what Prosciutto is trying to say. “What? Do you want me to bid you goodnight? Well, goodnight, I’m exhausted and I’m going to bed.” With that, Risotto makes his way towards the exit once again.

At this very moment, Risotto feels two arms tightly wrapped around him from behind.

“...You’re _really_ fucking stupid, aren’t you,” says the man behind him.

 _...Ah. So this is what it is._ It all begins to make sense to Risotto now. 

_...Am I really_ this _bad at picking up hints…?_ Risotto couldn’t help but feel slightly disappointed with himself.

“...Hey, so, let’s do it tonight. It’s been over a week since our last time, hasn’t it…?” Prosciutto proposes as his hands slowly travel towards Risotto’s lower half.

Risotto doesn’t refuse. Instead, he watches Prosciutto’s slender fingers fondle his own body. He admits that there’s something particularly charming about this man, something that he just can’t seem to resist. Looking at Prosciutto’s bold moves, that familiar sense of frustration seeps in once again. As the leader of the squad, Risotto believes he _should_ be the one taking charge; yet, it seems that, in these kinds of situations, he somehow always plays the passive role.

Risotto’s pride kicks in. _I can’t let this man lead me on any further_. Then, as if activated by some kind of switch, Risotto makes a sudden turn towards Prosciutto, and, somewhat violently, pushes him onto his bed.

Prosciutto is clearly surprised by the move.

“Riso…” Prosciutto tries to get away, only to find himself unable to speak nor move as Risotto muffles his mouth with his hand and pins him down with his large body.

Looking at the man’s fall from grace to his current wretched state, Risotto couldn’t help but feel satisfied. Even slightly excited.

“It’s pretty late, you know. Any noise could disturb the rest of the squad.” Risotto looks at his prey with a chilling smile on his face, his red irises appearing particularly menacing at this instant. 

He begins to unbutton Prosciutto’s shirt; his hand then instinctively makes its way to his lower half, removing his pants and revealing his slender body, now fully naked.

This is probably the first time Risotto has ever paid so much attention to Prosciutto’s appearance. His pale glowing complexion provides the perfect complement to his doll-like, sky-blue eyes and rosy lips, and the shine in his golden hair adds just the right amount of extravagance. His nipples, now erect, are colored with a pink shade just like his lips; further down, his wet and swollen cock seems to be begging to be touched. 

_I want him._

The thought flashes through Risotto’s mind as he admires the beauty before him.

_This man belongs to me and only me._

\---------

Risotto’s fingers tease Prosciutto’s nipples incessantly. Prosciutto, now bathed in sheer pleasure, softens his former stoic stance and lets out several faint moans through his muffled mouth. 

Gently sliding his hand across Prosciutto’s upper body towards his lower half, Risotto lands his touch on Prosciutto’s hard cock and begins to tease the naughty little demon.

Overwhelmed with a burst of sensations, Prosciutto shudders and stiffens. Prosciutto now fully realizes how different the man in front of him appears to be – from his tender yet aggressive touches on his body to his menacing glance. 

_Just like a beast released into the wild._

The unfamiliar sense of danger frightens Prosciutto; yet, at the same time, it arouses him greatly.

Risotto pauses for a few seconds, staring intently at Prosciutto. Then, he removes his hand from Prosciutto’s previously muffled mouth and presses his palm against Prosciutto’s thigh, while two fingers on his other hand find their way into Prosciutto’s contracting hole.

“Nn...Aahh…!” Without Risotto’s hand acting as a barrier, Prosciutto’s moans now sound especially loud in the dark, quiet night.

“...I told you, you might wake someone up with such a loud voice,” says Risotto while casting a cold glance towards Prosciutto.

“......” Though feeling slightly insulted, Prosciutto knows that there really isn’t anything he could do to fight back in this situation. He then takes his own hand and covers his mouth, hoping to reduce the volume of his voice. As Risotto’s fingers continue to thrust relentlessly into his body, Prosciutto gradually reaches his limit.

“...About time.”

Prosciutto realizes that the man in front of him is now completely naked. He has no memory of seeing the man take his clothes off, but it’s not like it matters anymore. Risotto then grabs his own cock and advances towards Prosciutto’s sensitive hole.

Prosciutto is first overwhelmed by an unbearable pain in his lower half, followed by a sweeping sense of pressure. Sex with Risotto isn’t something that Prosciutto would call “enjoyable” in the conventional sense; first off, the sheer size of Risotto’s stick already presents itself as a great challenge for his relatively petite self. Yet, somehow, Prosciutto seems to relish this particular sensation of physical torture. Perhaps this is one of those weird kinks he has. A feeling of embarrassment instantly engulfs Prosciutto, making his flushed cheeks even redder than before. But the sudden thrusts from Risotto put a brutal stop to his rational thinking. 

“Ah, haa…” Prosciutto’s body convulses involuntarily as Risotto bangs violently against him. Prosciutto has lost nearly all control of himself; it’s as if his soul has been sucked out of his body. Even his own moans seem distant to him now. With the remainder of his consciousness, he grabs onto both of Risotto’s muscular arms, calling Risotto’s name in between his own heavy breaths and begging him to slow down, but the man shows no intention of doing so; instead, he decides to thrust harder into Prosciutto. 

Prosciutto can no longer hold back. His body shudders violently, stiffens, and his swollen, rock-hard cock releases a splurt of thick, white liquid. Only then does Risotto slow down his movements. Before long, Prosciutto climaxes once again from sheer ecstasy. Risotto then pulls out his own stick from Prosciutto and finishes onto Prosciutto’s sweaty abs.

_...What a mess_ , Risotto thinks to himself as he watches the nearly unconscious Prosciutto shuddering in front of him, surrounded by bed sheets soaked in sweat and cum. Upon seeing this, Risotto suddenly feels an uncontrollable urge to pamper this wretched little creature in front of him. Without second thought, he pulls Prosciutto into his embrace, kissing him tenderly on the cheek. Prosciutto still hasn’t fully regained his senses, but Risotto’s sudden move nonetheless surprises him.

“...What was that for…?” Prosciutto asks. He tries to look Risotto in the face, only to realize that he can’t even make eye contact with him after all that has happened. Embarrassed, Prosciutto quickly turns away his head. Risotto doesn’t respond, and the two of them sit quietly in bed for nearly a minute. Risotto finally breaks the silence.

“I guess I do like you after all, Prosciutto. Maybe I do. Maybe.” With that, he turns his gaze towards the wide-eyed Prosciutto in front of him, and lets out a faint chuckle.

“...Are you fucking mad?” is all Prosciutto could manage to say under his current state of utter shock and confusion. He definitely needs some time to clarify his thoughts. Funny how he ends up even more perplexed than before even though he’s the one who started all this. Nonetheless, Prosciutto can feel that, deep down in his heart, a certain something is slowly but surely beginning to gain clarity. _Who knows...perhaps this is also a part of that man’s abilities_ , Prosciutto thinks to himself.

He casts a quick glance towards Risotto, then stands up and heads towards the bathroom, hoping that a quick shower could help him clear his mind.

“...Risotto,” says Prosciutto with his back turned towards the man. “Let’s nap together later. There’s no way in hell I’m sleeping in any other bed.”

-fin-


End file.
